gekkoukan_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Chad Matthews
Chad is a 2nd year that attends Gekkoukan High. He excells in chemistry and general sciences. He has some serious problems with his Persona outside of battle, unable to keep him from blurting out something sexual about the female dorm members. Personality Chad is usually a pretty laid back guy and doesn't let things bother him too much (unless it involves his Persona, Thunderbird). At least that's how he makes it look, because he secretly bottles up his negative feelings, until they explode. He has problems connecting with people initially, and can't even look them in the eye when conversing with them. However, he feels comfortable around someone, he will give it his all to help with whatever they need. When he is excited about something, his eyes might give off a gleam that looks like a streak of lightning went past them. He has a bad habit of smirking when things are at their best and their worst. He also has a more sadistic side. Although it is barely shown, Chad takes pleasure in the way that he takes out his enemies, usually smiling as he watches the electricity courses throughout their body. He knows this side of him exists, and he really doesn't like it, but he seems unable to control himself from feeling this way for the time being, making him feel less human and more of a monster. Appearance A 17 year-old male, he stands at around 5'7, barely having any build, but still quite sturdy. He has short, unkept, dirty blond hair, as well as deep blue eyes. He has a white complexion that is almost always flushed with red. He is usually seen wearing a a green hoodie that he keeps unzipped, as well as slightly ripped blue jeans. Only his shirt changes, but it usually consists of cheap, solid color T-shirts. He also has a chain that hangs from one of the pockets on his jeans. Relationships Kayoko Akimoto: Chad first met Kayoko when he stormed off looking for answers about Kelsey's condition and the feeling that Asa was hiding something from him. She was the one who told him upfront about the Dark Hour and things relating to it, making him respect her from the start. Due to Chad also dealing with people who hold an occupation in science, he is not put off by her cold demeanor. He is somewhat annoyed how she can see right through him sometimes. They both seem to have trouble controlling their Personas, which helps Chad feel as if he isn't alone on that front. Thunderbird constantly refers to her as "the super hot nurse" and has stated that her hands seem to be "silky smooth", and even went as far as to suggest where she should put them on Chad. Seto Unmei: Chad seems to care for Seto quite a bit. He finds him to be a rather good friend, even if he is older than him. Chad helped Seto get a job at the Velvet Room by putting in a good word for him. He's happy that he got the job, but is somewhat annoyed by the fact Seto has been recruiting more and more people to work at the Velvet Room, specifically Asa. Despite this, he still worries for him, even more so after witnessing Seto's shadow massacre while possessed. Seto's death however, deeply rattled Chad, causing him to start to break down into a state of despair. Seiji Mudo: Chad sees Seiji as a decent person and he considers him somewhat of a friend. He respects his skill with a blade and finds fighting alongside him to be rather fun. The one thing that is keeping Chad from becoming closer to Seiji is that Chad doesn't exactly like Seiji's jokes, which are usually harmless, but he ends up taking most of them personally. Mari Tskumi: Chad sees Mari as a great leader. He tries his best to be as respectable as he can when she's around. He highly respects her ability as another spellcaster and thorougly enjoyed the sparring match they had. Thunderbird states that Chad wishes that she wore a shorter skirt and that she should let her "treasures" up top breath a little more, as well as saying that she is one of his "favorites". Chad obviously denies all of this. Kelsey Alexander: Chad sees Kelsey as a respectable person, although not as much as he used to after he found out about the camera incident. He still cares for him however and hates the fact that someone would target Kelsey due to him not possessing a Persona of his own. He values the fact that he was the first person to spar with him, and even used the knowledge and advice Kelsey gave him to good use in his later match againts Mari. Clovis Akecheta: Chad likes Clovis and wants to spend more time with him. He admires his strength and skill in battle, and has even formed a fusion skill (Raijin Fist) with him when the dorms came under attack. Chad, like with Seiji, doesn't seem to like Clovis' playful jokes at Chad's expense because he takes most of them personally as well. Rose: Chad seems to have rather strong feelings towards Rose, even though it hasn't been that long since they first met. He apprciates the fact that she seems to have looked past Thunderbird, and tried to just talk to him, as well as not dwelling on Thunderbird's antics for too long. Rose has been the subject for most of Thunderbird's teasings, often saying things that get both Chad and Rose quite flustered. He seems to be okay with the fact that Rose and Asa are together, though he still may not be too comfortable around them when they're together. Asalieri Mendoza: Chad use to really like Asa. In fact, Chad would have even called him one of his greatest friends. Asa was the first person Chad met at the dorms, and they looked as if they got along quite well. They even performed a fusion skill (Pale Lightning Strider) on the night that Chad awakened. However, everything changed when Chad noticed how close Rose and Asa were getting with eachother. Even before they got together, Chad was already contemplating on how to off Asa. Now that Rose and Asa are together, Chad can't even stand to be in the same room as him. However, all of these feelings that Chad held towards Asa came from something else entirely: jealousy. Chad was more jealous of who Asa was, not who he was with. Chad told Asa everything in an attempt to show how different they actually were, but ended up breaking down in the process of telling him his past. He seems to think that Asa is alright, but doesn't understand why Asa would even try to help someone like him. He is currently the only one that knows about Chad's past and all of his insecurities. Nagamari Iten: Chad values Naga's abilities in battle, specifically the part where he keeps everyone alive. Naga was also present during Chad's first orginized shadow battle where Chad got his hatred for charm spells. He sees him as a good person, but doesn't feel very close to him. He wishes to get to know him more however. Jin Mayonaka: Chad sees Jin as an alright guy, not really caring for the fact that he's rich. When they were at the hot springs, Chad could already tell that something was bothering him. He feels bad that he's going to have to inherit an entire company, but if its anything like his ability in combat, then Chad won't worry about it too much. He doesn't particularly like his authoritative tone however. Tamiko A. Shimizu: Yoshio Kinjo: (I'll finish later...) Persona Weapon: Kitchen Knife: Can be used at close range, but Chad prefers to throw his weapon and keep a distance from his opponent. Persona: '''Thunderbird '''Arcana: '''Fortune '''Stats: '''Str:1 Mag:5 Agl:4 End:4 Lck:1 '''Skills: ''''Elec and Buffs *Ziodyne *Mazionga *Elec Break *Ether Emisson: Chad sacrifices 33% of his HP to restore 33% of the party's SP as well as cause a Matarukaja effect on the party. *Mind Charge *Regenerate 2 *Elec Amp *Elec Boost Backstory Chad is originally from Canada, and was shipped off to Port Island to further pursue an education in chemistry. He didn't seem to have many friends at his old school. He had moved into a certain hotel in the heart of the city to settle in until the final preparations were made for him to move into dorms and start school. Chad came from a city about an hour away from Toronto where everything was pretty serene. He had an obsession with going to and from school quickly in order to get top grades. The process of this behaviour distaced him from some of his classmates, but he still had some friends to hangout with in the school. Chad eventually started to get bored with his daily routine and decided to take up photography as a hobby, taking pictures of forests, power plants, birds, and eventually, naked girls. He had taken up his hobby and turned it into a way for him to explore with his sexual desires and curiosities, making sure to take pics of the ones he liked best. They found him out however and made sure that he was teased and he eventually became the laughing stalk of the school, even thugh he didn't understand that what he did was wrong at the time. He eventually grew distant from those around him, feeling unable to connect with anyone. That was the case until ''she came along. The girl that Chad metconvinced him that what he did was not wrong, and that it was only natural for him to be curious. Chad quickly fell in love with her and the fact that she apparently understood him. They eventually started up a relationship with Chad providing the girl with gifts and she repaidhim with bright smiles and happiness. That all changed when a tough looking brute came and attacked Chad from out of an alleyway, claiming to be the girl's boyfriend. Chad quickly fled down the alleyway the attacker had come from, panicking, took a pipe and smashed the guy up wth it. The girl congratulated him on his efforts and promised him a 'reward', making Chad belive that he was truly a hero and continued to stay with the girl. Later into the relationship he had planned to go have dinner with the girl, but found that she was wth another guy. Overcome with rage, he performed the same attack that his own assailant before him had used, the only difference being that he was actually successful in taking out his target. The girl gave him praise again, but Chad was now also interested in the pleasure that he had gained from taking down his rival. This then started to hppen several times; the girl would go out with another guy and Chad would come out to 'prove his worth', with Chad enjoing the fighting more and more. The students at his school gave him the title 'The Alleyway Demon' and Chad took pride in it. However, Chad's victories capped at around the twenty seventh mark, because he soon found himself ambushed by some of his former victims. They quickly took him down and the girl called them off, whispering in Chad's ear that he was too weak to be worth her time. He later found himself stripped of all his clothes and left handcuffed to a pole outside of an abondoned warehouse. People passed by him, but instead of helping, they laughed and took pictures. This went on for two whole days before the police found him and they came to the conclusion that he was just another drug crazed kid that had over dosed. Chad thinks back on it now, specifically noting how ironic a punishment it was. Category:Characters